The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new board game for automobile racing enthusiasts, challenging players to win a simulated race in a novel board game while moving their playing piece from the start area to the finish area.
Board games in general are well-known in the prior art, and have been for many years a favorite pastime at family or social gatherings. More specifically, board games previously devised and utilized are known to consist of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, not withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art board games include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,758,876; 6,209,871 B1; 5,139,266; and 4,241,924.
While these prior art board games fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a novel Board Game dedicated to automobile racing enthusiasts in general, and Nascar(copyright) Stock Car Racing fans in particular. The invention described herein captures the real-life rules and strategies involved in a Nascar(copyright) sanctioned Stock Car race, such as aerodynamic drafting between the cars and taking optimal grooves around the race track, and accurately represents them in Board Game form. The invention described herein includes a game board and game pieces, said game board having a plurality of linear and circuitous movement paths disposed concentrically thereon representing a racetrack, at least one die provided for determining movement along the plurality of movement paths, which also affect movement of the player""s piece on said movement paths. The game pieces are shaped like miniature racecars and are meant to represent actual Nascar(copyright) racecars. The players begin the race by first determining which player is on xe2x80x9cPole Positionxe2x80x9d, or first starting position, then the second and so on. There are a plurality of possible paths, or xe2x80x9clanesxe2x80x9d around the racetrack that the players"" pieces can move on. The winner of the game is the player who first reaches the checkered flag after completing a pre-determined number of laps around the racetrack.
In these respects the Board Game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a challenging new game for race fans of all ages, while simultaneously providing for younger players a learning apparatus for the rules and strategies of automobile racing that is both fun and educational.
The present invention provides a new Board Game construction wherein it can be utilized for challenging players to be the first to move their playing piece from their respective starting position to the finishing line or xe2x80x9cchecked flag,xe2x80x9d while overtaking other players and avoiding xe2x80x9ccrashingxe2x80x9d out of the race.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new Board Game apparatus and many novel features that result in a new Board Game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art board games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this the present invention generally comprises a game board, said game board having a plurality of linear and circuitous movement paths disposed thereon, at least one die provided for determining players"" starting positions and movement along the plurality of movement paths. Players determine their starting position on the xe2x80x9cstarting gridxe2x80x9d by a roll of the dice. As in a real life race, players that start from behind the pole position can also win the race if the player utilizes the proper racing strategies. There are particular spaces along the movement path that allows for lane changes to overtake other players, but there are also spaces that would lead to crashes if the player""s piece should land on them.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the more detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new board game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the board games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new board game that is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art board games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new board game, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new board game, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new board game for automobile racing enthusiasts, and Nascar(copyright) Stock Car Racing fans in particular, challenging players to utilize real-life racing strategies while moving their playing piece from the start area to the finish area along a plurality of possible movement paths.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new board game that would provide an enjoyable game that could be participated in for friendly competition and entertainment for two to forty players.
Even still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new board game that would provide a challenge for adult automobile racing enthusiasts while simultaneously providing for younger players a learning apparatus for the rules and strategies of automobile racing that is both fun and educational.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, it""s operating advantages and the specific objects attained by it""s uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.